


Home

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Moving Back In, Post Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: John just wants to go home!





	1. Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

John wanted to go home. After everything with Mary he just wanted to go home. But, where was his home? He thought his home was with Mary with their baby; That had been wrong. Even then he didn't feel at home there.

Where was John's home?

Sherlock. William Sherlock Scott Holmes was John Hamish Watson's home.

Poor John was sure Sherlock wouldn't want him anymore. Not after Mary...

221B was his home. With Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson. With Billy and the gun shot holes in the wall. 221B was where Sherlock was.

Without even noticing, he was standing in front of the door to 221 Baker Street. He stared at the door and the crooked knocker and the shiny lettering. A calm settled in his bones that he had never felt with his ex-wife. Taking a moment to build up the courage he went up to the door and entered.

He went through all the memories that they had on the stairs. Their first case. Stag night. Happiness that he had never felt with... Each stair creaked under him as he ascended them. It didn't occur to him that Sherlock could be home until he was right in front of the door. What would he say? What could he say? Would he tell John that he had no right to be there? That it wasn't his home anymore?

Before John could get himself worked up he opened the door and walked through it. "Who's-" Sherlock faded off when he saw John standing there.

"John" He breathed. Sherlock rushed over to John and pulled him into a hug. "I was starting to doubt that you would come back," Was muttered into John's jacket.

"I didn't know if you wanted me back." He replied. Sherlock pulled back harshly.

"Of course I want you here John don't be an idiot! Now, of course, you will be moving back in immediately."

"Sher-"

Mrs. Hudson made her way through the door. "Oh! John! How good to see you again. I wondered why I grabbed two tea cups instead of one. Women intuition! Have a seat dear, tell me what's been happening. No one tells me anything around here."

The landlady didn't beat around the bush when she wanted information. John almost felt like he was being interrogated. Eventually, but not soon enough in John's opinion, she whisked herself away to go do something.

"I left your room the way it was."

"Thank you, Sherlock."

"Anything for you John." He said with a smile. His eyes were a vortex of emotion, happiness and misery swirling together to create a churning bubbling cauldron of emotion that John couldn't hope to decipher.

It only took a day for John to get moved back in and used to living at 221B Baker Street again. He and Sherlock melded perfectly back into the routine. Everything was perfect, John was home.


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

Ever since John's return to Baker Street Sherlock had gone out of his way to make him comfortable. Whether it be making him tea or fetching the paper for him or cleaning up his experiments.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?"

"What are you doing?"

Sherlock froze with his back to John, "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to do all this you know. I know you, Sherlock. I'm not going to leave just because you leave experiments on the kitchen table or severed heads in the fridge."

Sherlock's shoulders tensed, his whole body tensed. "John, I-" He cut himself off. With the swish of his dressing gown, he swept into his room and slammed the door.

John took a sip of his tea as he stewed in his regret. Why did he say any? Everything had been so good until he cocked it up. He got up and checked the fridge and cabinets making a mental shopping list before leaving the flat. "I'm going to the shops Sherlock, need anything?"

He wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response. Half way through his list he got a text from Sherlock with a list of things. A small smile made it's way across John's face. The return home was much better than his departure. Sherlock met him in the kitchen and helped him unpack the bags and put everything away.

"John, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I understand that if after you hear this you want to move out. I wouldn't blame you. But I can't live with you if you don't know this. -"

"Just tell me"

"I'm in love with you."

John felt his face contort in shock. Sherlock was in love with him? "What?"

Sherlock sighed, "I am in love with you John."

John leaned against the arch that connected the living room and kitchen. "You're in love with me?"

"Yes."

John's mind felt fried. Every process that was happening came to a halt as he tried to understand the words his best friend had just said. Love? Not just plain old love thought. In Love. Romantic love. Hugging and Kissing and Cuddling and Sex. Sherlock is in love with him?

"I understand if you don't reciprocate my feelings. I know you are 'straight'. It doesn't have to affect our relationship if you don't want it to." Sherlock started to babble. John shut him up by stepping forward and pulling the taller man down into a kiss.

"I'm in love with you too."

Sherlock wrapped his long arms around him and it felt like home. It felt like everything he had ever thought a home should feel like. Like all the puzzle pieces came together.

And right there, standing in their small kitchen wrapped in each other's arms, they both found home. 


End file.
